


DISTRACTION

by vanilladingdongdie



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, i have no clue what this is it was supposed to be CRACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladingdongdie/pseuds/vanilladingdongdie
Summary: It's literally just Avatrice getting a break from the world and being in their own little bubble.And of course, Ava just had to get Bea's attention.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 340





	DISTRACTION

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a crackfic. Is it? Maybe? No. This is more fluff than crack. Or I don’t know I don’t know what this is. All I know is that this is something small and stupid because I wrote it.
> 
> (Also I really like describing Beatrice as Ava’s girlfriend so leave me alone)

Peaceful days were great. 

It wasn’t like the members of the OCS didn’t like the action or anything, but they just relished the time they got to spend doing their own thing. They loved their routine, and the sisters certainly enjoyed their time just being nuns. So they did their daily work out of the way after breakfast and morning prayers before parting ways to do their own businesses. 

And it was no surprise that Ava had followed Beatrice to do whatever it is that her girlfriend wanted to do. It was either that or getting her ass whooped by Lilith and Mary during training. And she’d much rather be getting a face full of kisses rather than the training mat she’s always being thrown down on. 

Although she really didn’t expect that Beatrice would just be burying her nose all day. Currently, the two were in the back of the library at Cat’s Cradle that they claimed for themselves ever since they started going there for lessons. Really it was just Ava bothering Beatrice to read her books in different languages so she could hear that sweet _sweet_ accent but the stories had morals or whatever in them so to Ava, they counted as a lesson. 

Since it was already known that this was their spot, Ava had taken the liberty of making it as comfortable as possible since there were definitely times when she’s fallen asleep while Beatrice kept reading. They had throw pillows and blankets all over the space and since it was at the far back corner, people had rarely stayed there to relax. Even though Mother Superion has disapproved it over and over again and had the other sisters clean it up. She got tired of scolding Ava eventually and just let her keep everything the way it was. Ever since then, Ava has refused to sit in the uncomfortable chairs and benches. 

"Honestly, Bea. It’s such a beautiful day out. No mission, no training, no Mother Superion. We can spend it however we like. Why are we spending time in here?” Ava complained as she finds anything that can entertain her. Which was basically just her fiddling with everything as she sits next to her most favorite person in the whole world. 

"It's just like you said. No missions, no training. So I’m spending it how I like. Which is catching up on my reading. Which is your fault, seeing as you’re the one who keeps me up at night when I normally do my personal reading session." Beatrice answers without even looking up from the book she was reading. Which was a bit of a bummer because Ava wanted attention. Although to be fair, she just constantly wanted Bea’s attention. 

“Oh come on, you’re already the smartest person around. You could really do some time without reading or studying or learning. Let others catch up to your intellect. Or just hope they do.” Ava says before straightening up and poking Beatrice’s cheek a few times. “Please? Let’s go out. Let’s go on a date! It’ll be fun!” 

Beatrice just lets out a breath, trying not to let herself get distracted by the poking. She wasn’t going to look at Ava either because she does That Look sometimes and suddenly she couldn’t deny the girl anything. It drove her insane. "No, Ava. Mother Superion hasn’t given us permission and you know how she gets when we don’t ask for it in advance. You wouldn’t want her hitting you into the next room with her cane again, do you?” 

“You’re no fun right now.” Ava pouts before letting the silence fall on them again. Silence other than Ava’s grumbling, that is.

And of course being Ava, she quickly got bored with what they were doing. Now don't get her wrong, she absolutely adored staring at her girlfriend who had scrunched up eyebrows in concentration and was mouthing certain words here and there but she needed to do something entertaining for her. Books were definitely not that.

So she went right into planning, trying to figure out ways to spend time with Beatrice and get her attention without having to ask for it. Ava wanted Beatrice to give up her reading for the meantime because that would be way more satisfying than begging for it with puppy dog eyes. Her face lit up with a mischievous grin all of a sudden before she sits upright. She picks up a book from the pile near them and turns to a random page, making it seem like she was going to read as well. 

She pretended to be reading something interesting and as casually as she could, put her left hand on her girlfriend's leg. Just above her knee. She let it sit there for a couple of minutes so Beatrice won't get suspicious and slowly but surely, she started moving it up and down as lightly as she could. Making it seem like she just wanted to entertain her hand while reading. 

With the book in her lap now forgotten, Ava watched as Beatrice squirmed under her touch. You’d think that after months she’d be used to physical contact from Ava but nope, it was like it was all new to her. And it was extremely funny to Ava that Beatrice tried so hard to ignore the feeling and just bit her bottom lip to try and control herself and not give in to the teasing.

Ava just grinned again and started to move her hand up slowly, using her fingertips to draw little patterns up and down on Beatrice’s thigh. Just lingering all over. And then finally, her girlfriend had enough and grabbed her hand to stop her from moving even further. 

She looked up and saw the calculating stare of Beatrice. Like she was trying to crack the Da Vinci code or something. Luckily for Ava, she was unfazed by it. Honestly to her, Bea’s eyes under lighting looked just like golden rays circling an eclipse. Now that, she could stare at for forever. 

"What are you doing?" Beatrice’s voice practically hissed at her, trying to sound serious even though both of them knew she wasn’t. 

Ava tried to look as innocent as possible before giving her a shrug. "What’s wrong? Can I not touch my girlfriend without her glaring daggers at me?" She asks, raising her eyebrows slightly in question. 

"Well yes, of course. You can touch me all you want but _not_ here and certainly _not_ right now. I'm trying to read." 

"I'm only having a bit of fun, Bea! It’s so quiet and boring and I don’t want to read but I want to spend time with you so I want to stay here. I'm not distracting you, am I?" Ava questions, a layer of teasing underneath her tone of innocence. 

Beatrice glared at her and tried her best not to falter at that stupidly charming smile that Ava has always had. Seriously. Who gave her the rights to have that? It was a weapon in itself and she asked God that question everytime she saw it. 

She takes a breath to calm herself before answering. "Of course not. Now can you please stop doing that and let me get back to my reading? I promise, we’ll take a break after I’m done with this.” 

Ava looks at her, things going right according to her plan. She chuckles but nods anyway. “Okay, okay. Fine, you win. I’ll just take a little cat nap until you finish.” She says nonchalantly. She changes her position from sitting to lying down and grabbed a nearby cushion before putting it under her head. She adjusts herself by Bea’s legs to where she knows she’s visible through the peripherals. 

She proceeds to take her jacket off and throw it aside before starting to unbutton her blouse to get more comfortable. She then felt Bea’s eyes on her and Ava did a mental cheer because her plan is going along great. She unbuttons the first two buttons painfully slow, making sure to bite her lip as she did so. Purely for the fact that she knew it teased Beatrice. 

Now since the library was always quiet and almost if not all the sisters were out and about, there was no noise around to distract her. All Ava could hear was her girlfriend's breath becoming heavier and heavier as she continues on with her little teasing scheme.

She fought the urge to smirk at Bea’s direction and moved her hands up to fix her collar, exposing more of her neck and collarbone. She didn't get to finish before she heard a loud thud of a book closing and thrown somewhere.

"You're insufferable." Was all Ava heard from Beatrice before being pulled up to a sitting position by her collar and lips being smashed against her own. She tried not to laugh, kissing back for a quick moment before pulling away so she could sit up better. 

"Hey, Bea, what happened to your reading?" She teased, wiggling her eyebrows to add fuel to the fire. 

Beatrice practically growled at her. “You’re an idiot. Shut up.” 

"Alright, alright. Guess you're in charge this time." Ava raises her hands in defense, but that stupidly captivating smile never left her lips. “I love you too, though.” 

And that was the last thing she was able to say before Beatrice pulled her back in for a deep kiss. Boy, did Ava know how to get her riled up. Needless to say, their day never got boring at all just as Ava had planned. It was very much enjoyable for the both of them and although Beatrice would deny it if anyone asked, she was glad that she had a girlfriend who distracted her from her reading. It was for a very selfish reason, but she loved it. And she loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh I’m done. Not my best, but I needed to get something out since it’s been decided that I’ll be doing this everyday until further notice. Better than not getting out anything at all, right? 
> 
> And I will be continuing Can't Find the Damn Words so I can get Beatrice's reaction and thoughts out after Ava radiated gay mess everywhere. I think that's the next one I'll put up. 
> 
> Also, shoutout to the Future Warrior Nuns server on Discord! Y’all loud but you’re great!


End file.
